Fred 2.40
Fred 2.40 '''is a crossover between ''Sem 2.10 and Fred 40. Plot Sem and his team were sitting on a bench. (Danic): Darn, it's so cold here. (Xion): Yeah. Sem, do something! (Sem): Why is the one guy with an alien watch always the problem solver? (Danic): Just do something! (Sem): Hmpf. (transform) Swampfire! '' He makes a fireball. (Danic): Hmmm.... Meanwhile, Fred's team is also walking through the town. Novatrix starts beeping Fred:What's up with this thing? Caliston:This is kind of new for me.(chuckles nervously) Willie:And I thought you were the brains of the team. Jenevile:(Jenevile feels something strange and heads towards it)Something's not right.it's like there's someone around here changing his form. Fred:Your powers of perception are frightning. The team finds Swampfire who is actually Sem. (Danic): Is that a...Ditto? (Xion): You mean a Splixson? I used to partner up with one during my time on Xenon. (Sem): Save it for another episode! (transform) ''Aero Dactyl! ''...Who is not Ninjbot, but ok. Fred:Is that how you want it, fine! (transforms) Mountain Dust! Beat that!(jumps on Aero Dactyl) Willie:Have you lost your marbles!? Specurs:Oooh!Marbles, delicious. Sem: I could go for some marbles right now. How about we get some after I go (transforms) ''Rath! Fred:It hurts when I do this (transforms) Scorch! Bring it on Tiger. Caliston:He's an Appoplexian, Fred. Fred:Killjoy. Sem: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, FRED BLAKE THE SPLIXSON, RATH ISN'T VERY FOND PEOPLE ON FIRE! SO BLASE FIRE AT RATH, SO RATH CAN EAT IT AND CHEW IT IN YOUR FACE! Danic: That makes no senSe. Sem: ...I KNOW! (transform) Amazing Rath! ''That's better. Bring it on, hothead! Fred:Now I'm mad! (transforms) Mettalo! I'll smash you and mush you and crush you like a bug. Gakko threatens Amazing Rath with the Null Void Projector if he doesn't spill out his information. Sem: Who! Easy there, boy. (transforms to normal) The name is Sem, wielder of the DNAtrix, and local hero. But another question is... (transform) ''Ninjbot! ''Who are you? Fred:I'm Fred, protector of the good, crusader of the righteous, guardian of the world, and wielder of the Novatrix. Sem: Oh. Well, if we are both heros, maybe we can work together. Fred:Sure, but you'll have to do whatever I say, that's the only way it works.So rub my shoulders. Sem: Well that doesn't sound like a good idea, but maybe we can exchange aliens. Fred:Whatever you say.Any good aliens? Sem: Well, how about Areo Dactyl? Or Swampfire. Fred:I'd go with Aero Dactyl (scans Aero Dactyl's DNA and transforms) Airdactyl!So what alien do you want from me? Sem: I'd go with Overkill! (scans Overkill's DNA) That could come in handy. Demonstar's Airfleet are penetrating Planet Zargon. Fred:It's Demonstar! The teams head to battle. Caliston:If you die, you die with honour.Chaaaaaaaaaarrrge!(Sees a hundred of airships coming)Run Awaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Willie:Can you make up your mind! Fred:Let's run like maniacs and destroy them all! Jenevile:Not an option.We've got to stop them from taking over the planet.It's the only planet stronghold left. Sem: Demonstar, fear the power of the hero Alliance! (transform) ''Waylighter! ''(goes amazing) ''Amazing Waylighter! '' Fred:Yeah, what he said! (transforms) Common Cold! (goes atomic) Atomic Common Cold! Sem: Hm, both alternate Ultimate forms. This could go somewhere. Xion: Alright, let's duo up! Caliston, you go with me, and Jenevile, you go with Danic! Let's go! Fred:Alright!Let's split up. Caliston:I think he already mentionned that. Fred:He did? Jenevile:Don't you ever pay attention? Fred:I do...sometimes.(transforms) Stencil !I wanted Strech Neck.Oh well. Caliston:Serves you right I'd say. Fred:(tarnsforms again) Scorch!Alright, let's rip it.*Destroys 2 airships in a blast and more robots attack* Sem: *shoots a freeze beam at a group of robots* There's to many! We need to find the main source of all these robots! (transform) ''Elecman! Caliston:Leave that to me.*cuts off a robot's head and hacks his memory*Its seems as if it's coming from underground. Fred:Got it!(transforms) DrillBit!*goes underground*(echoes)You have got to see this.Get in here. Sem: *jumps into the pit* What the... Fred:*sees protal*That orptal must e sending all the robots here.We've got to destroy it.(transforms) Outbreak!Finally, I get the guy I dial up.*punches the prtla several times but nothing happens* Sem: You idiot, it's a portal, not a wall! It isn't going to break when you PUNCH it! You gotta... you gotta... uhmm.... I have no idea. Fred:Look who's talking.Why don't you let Caliston take it from here. Caliston:He's right for once.*more robots come*I need some cover. Fred:Got that under control (transforms) Muscleman!*runs through the robots like a maniac*. Sem: You work on that portal, we'll work on the robots! (shoots electricity at the robots) Caliston:Already working on it. Robots:You'll be defeated by the very robots that you scorched and defaced. Fred:(transforms) Shortstuff!*goes in the protal and hacks it* Problem solved. Caliston:I wanted to stop it from working, dream-killer. Jenevile:You can argue later.By the way, the mystery's solved. Gakko:*wakes up from inside the spaceship*What I'd miss. Metarid:Everything. Suddenly, we can hear a big explosion. Sem: What the balls? Danic: That came from the city! Sem: Probably a villain. .... Danic: ....Aren't you going to do something? Sem: Oh yeah. (transform) Cosmosian! Caliston:Wait a minute, that didn't sound like an explosion.*Looks behind him and realizes that it was Specurs farting* Specurs:Hey guys. Fred:You stink.Se,you might want to turn back to normal.Another plan, perfectly excecuted. '''''THE END! Characters *Sem *Fred *Willie *Danic *Jenevile *Xion *Caliston *Metarid *Gakko *Specurs Villains *Robots Aliens Used By Fred *Mountain Dust *Scorch 2x *Mettalo *Airdactyl (first appearance) *Common Cold *Atomic Common Cold *Stencil (selected alien was Strech Neck) *Drillbit *Outbreak (first appearance) *Muscleman (first appearance) *Shortstuff (first appearance) Aliens Used by Sem *Swampfire *Aero Dactyl (selected alien was Ninjbot) *Rath *Amazing Rath (First appearance) *Ninjbot *Waylighter *Amazing Waylighter *Elecman (First reappearance) *Cosmosian (First appearance) Alien DNA Scanned by Sem *Overkill Alien DNA Scanned by Fred *Airdactyl ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:Episodes in Fred 40 Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:AncientMinisterz